


merry christmas, kiss my ass

by orphan_account



Category: Griefer Belt (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lars throws a Christmas party and gives himself the perfect excuse to make out with his employees in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	merry christmas, kiss my ass

**Author's Note:**

> working title for this fic: you just activated my TRAP CARD
> 
> thats not how it works, lars. 
> 
> work title is from the song of the same name by all time low

Seong stands by the punch bowl, the only non alcoholic beverage within sight at the Belt’s Christmas party. Usually, he wouldn’t hesitate to get inebriated as hell, especially at a party where he cares about maybe 3 people maximum, but tonight he didn’t have Jemma to drag him home afterwards.

She and Addie had requested that Lars let them skip out on this one, which he had granted with a wink. That had left the two to get some alone time, and Seong alone.

He isn’t alone for long however.

Lars saunters over, typical Lars smile on his face, holding a long stick behind his back. Seong stares at it in confusion, foreboding filling him as Lars approaches.

There’s a flush in his cheeks that isn’t from the cold, and Seong can smell the alcohol on him as he realizes Lars is a little drunk.

“Heeey Seong,” Lars calls out, waving a hand at Seong. He waves back, albeit not as enthusiastic, still eyeing the pole Lars has in his hands.

Taking note of where Seong’s gaze is with a wink, Lars brings the pole around so it’s between them, still smiling suggestively.

He points up. Seong’s eyes follow, and then he sees the mistletoe attached to the top.

Lars is stepping closer before Seong can fully form the thoughts “ _ that’s cheating _ ” and then their mouths meet and Seong whimpers.

He can taste and smell the alcohol on Lars now, along with the usual Lars scents like cologne and maybe blood. Lars is too insistent, pressing against Seong possessively, and Seong can feel him smile against his lips.

He pulls away all too quickly, leaving Seong panting and blushing, reaching up a hand to wipe the lipstick smear from his lips.

“Could’ve used a sealer at least,” he mumbles, embarrassed. 

Lars just laughs. “Red is a good look on you.” Then, spotting something out the corner of his eye, Lars turns to the side, waving eagerly.

“Scott! Over here!” He calls to Scott, who’s on the far end of the table, examining the drinks suspiciously.

Upon hearing Lars’ call, Scott makes his way over, balancing two cups in his hands. When he reaches the two of them, he offers one of the cups to Lars, who shakes his head.

Grabbing Scott’s outstretched wrist, Lars pulls him so he’s standing in front of Seong, the cup now proffered to the young man. 

Seong shakes his head at the confused Scott and his offer of alcohol, then turning to glare at Lars.

The man is smiling smugly at Scott and Seong, standing in front of each other, and Seong has the sense to be worried.

Lars points upwards again, his smile widening as they both look up to take in the mistletoe hovering over them.

“Weeeell guys. Would you look at that.” He says, clearly too pleased with himself. Seong considers taking the cup of alcohol from Scott and throwing it in Lars’ face, but decides he likes his job too much for that. Scott’s cheeks are pink, whether from the alcohol or, god forbid, something else, and Seong considers throwing the alcohol in Scott’s face instead.

He’d probably still lose his job. 

Lars moves the stick slightly, tapping the mistletoe onto Seong’s head with a wink. Seong closes his eyes, grits his teeth, and swears.

Then, he grabs Scott’s face, pulling the even more confused man towards him, and kisses him fiercely.

Scott responds immediately, maybe a little too enthusiastic,  _ god, _ he’s a good kisser. Seong hates him for it. He also hates himself a little for enjoying it this much, and also Lars, for enjoying it at all. He can hear the blue haired man cooing in delight and Seong know’s he’s getting too into this and-

He breaks away decisively, pulling away from Scott, who blink in surprise, like he doesn’t really know what just happened.

Seong doesn’t either, but he pretends to, grabbing the cup from Scott and taking a large gulp. He sets the cup down on the table loudly, points at Lars and growls “You’re either finding me a driver tonight, or I’m staying over.”


End file.
